1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light guide plates and, particularly, to a light guide plate having micro-dots.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-guide plates are widely used in light sources of image displays and include an incident surface, an emergent surface connected to the incident surface, and a bottom surface opposite to the emergent surface. In use, light rays enter the light guide plate via the incident surface, are reflected by the bottom surface to the emergent surface, and emerge from the light guide plate via the emergent surface. To increase uniformity of the light rays incident on the emergent surface, micro-dots are formed in the bottom surface to disperse the light rays. To further increase the uniformity, a density of the micro-dots decreases from a near-end to a far-end of the incident surface so as to disperse the light rays strongly near the incident surface but weakly far from the incident surface. However, as such, chromatic aberrations of the light rays at the emergent surface change significantly along a direction from the near-end to the far-end of the incident surface and differences of the chromatic aberrations exceed an acceptable range, degrading image quality of the image displays.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light guide plate, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.